Amnesia
by dey Esvenia
Summary: Changmin hanya menginginkan sebuah kebahagiaan untuknya sendiri. HoMin fic for Fujoshi Independent Day #4 Read n Review please.. DLDR Enjoy


Disclaimer: God

a/n: satu lagi fic HoMin buat ngrayain Fujoshi Independent Day #4 Jayalah fujoshi Indonesia!

Enjoy, ^o^

.

.

.

**Amnesia**

Changmin membenci kehidupannya. Ia benci pekerjaannya, ia benci keluargannya, ia benci mantan kekasihnya.

Dimulai dari orang tuanya yang mengungkit masalah bisnis keluarga yang tidak ia suka. Berurusan dengan banyak orang bukanlah bidangnya. Pekerjaannya saat ini pun sulit baginya. Terbukti dengan kemarahan bosnya yang harus ia telan karena lalai senyum saat menghadapi klien. Changmin ingin mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan itu, tapi toh sampai sekarang ia belum melakukannya. Hal selanjutnya adalah gadis yang dikiranya dapat ia jadikan tempat bersandar, memutuskan hubungan mereka. Ia menunjuk keegoisan Changmin sebagai alasannya.

Ia mendengus. Seluruh kejadian tidak menyenangkan itu terjadi dalam satu hari. Changmin mengutuk ini adalah hari tersialnya. Tidak ada hal yang lebih buruk dari ini. Tidak ada sampai seorang pria berlari di depan mobilnya yang melaju kencang. Selesai sudah. Ini benar-benar hari terburuk dalam sejarah kehidupan Shim Changmin.

Changmin mengumpat. Ia lelah dan masih harus menunggu dokter keluar dari ruang operasi. Mau tidak mau ia yang harus mengurus pria yang dengan bodohnya menyongsong Audi miliknya. Membuatnya tertahan disini dalam keadaan yang tidak menyenangkan. Bajunya yang penuh darah sudah kering sepenuhnya, meninggalkan bau besi mengkarat. Ia ingin meluapkan amarahnya. Mengutuk semua orang yang membuatnya berakhir seperti ini. Keluarganya, bosnya, mantan kekasihnya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang peduli padanya. Hanya sandiwara.

.

"Pasien mengalami cedera kepala yang cukup parah. Hal ini mengganggu memorinya, dia sekarang mengalami amnesia."

Changmin kembali datang, ini hari keempat ia mengunjungi pria bodoh itu. Ia juga mengutuk rasa kemanusiaan yang ia miliki. Bisa saja ia meninggalkan pria itu di rumah sakit, toh dia juga tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Tapi mungkin ia malah bisa melampiaskan kekesalannya pada orang itu. Entahlah, tapi yang pasti ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruang rawat dan masuk perlahan.

Pria itu sudah siuman. Ia menatap kosong pada langit-langit putih, detik selanjutnya terlihat seperti orang bingung. Changmin berjalan mendekat dan duduk di samping ranjang. Pria itu memiliki mata musang yang menatap Changmin tajam. Changmin balas menatapnya. Memperhatikan wajah tampan dengan rahang kokoh itu. Kepalanya dibalut dengan perban putih yang tebal, sedikit terlihat bercak darah di salah satu pelipisnya.

"Siapa kau?"

Changmin tidak ingin sendiri. Hampir selama hidupnya ia merasa sendirian. Keluarganya terlalu sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaan. Teman-temannya menganggap dia adalah anak aneh yang tertutup dan menjauhinya. Ia ingin memiliki seseorang yang selalu ada untuknya. Hanya untuknya. Mengakui keberadaannya, peduli padanya. Ia ingin ada seseorang yang menangis untuknya dan ia juga ingin menangis untuk orang itu.

"Aku"

Ia bukan orang yang egois, bukan. Ia hanya ingin memiliki seorang untuk tempatnya bersandar. Memeluknya di waktu terlelap. Menenangkannya saat ia gelisah dan merasa terancam oleh masalah dunia. Menjaganya ketika ia lengah. Melakukan hal dengan pertimbangan yang terbaik untuknya. Demi dirinya.

"adalah"

Tidak ada salahnya melakukan sesuatu untuk dirinya sendiri. Mencurahkan perasaan kepada orang lain yang juga. Ia ingin ada seseorang yang menangis untuknya dan melakukan hal yang sama untuk orang itu. Hanya untuknya. Berbagi rasa bersama, seperti yang orang lain lakukan, seperti kisah dalam roman. Tidak. Tidak ada yang salah dengan sebuah harapan. Tidak ada yang salah dengan keinginan alami manusia.

"kekasihmu"

Ia hanya ingin bahagia.

Pria itu melemaskan tubuhnya, sedikit lebih tenang. Perkataan Changmin membuatnya mendesah lega. Sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum terlalu lembut pada Changmin. Bibir berbentuk hati itu melengkung dengan indahnya. Ia meraih tangan pria jangkung itu, mengecupnya pelan. Tubuh Changmin sedikit menegang, dapat dilihatnya bekas luka di seluruh tangan kanan pria itu. Sisi tubuh yang berbenturan langsung dengan aspal.

Mata mereka kembali beradu, ada rasa bersalah terbersit di kedua pasangnya.

"Maafkan aku. Maaf aku tidak bisa mengingatmu"

Kedua keping coklat jernih itu memandang pria yang duduk di sampingnya dengan sesal. Seolah sedang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri telah melupakan seorang yang berharga baginya. Ia meletakkan tangan Changmin di dadanya, berharap bisa mengembalikan pria itu di hatinya. Secepatnya.

Changmin merasakan perasaan bersalah itu semakin besar, tapi ada rasa lain yang melintas. Perasaan yang membuatnya membutakan mata dan menulikan telinga. Rasa yang ia inginkan sejak dulu. Semakin membuncah ketika ia memeluk pria yang sedang terbaring itu. Hangat tubuh pria itu seolah menjanjikan apa yang diharapkannya terwujud. Ia tersenyum diantara helaian rambut hitam itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, kita akan memulainya lagi. Kau dan aku."

Ia bahagia.

.

"_Baby_", Changmin meletakkan tas kerjanya di atas meja. Menghampiri kekasihnya yang sedang duduk melamun di depan televisi yang menyala. "Kau baik?"

"Minnie, sudah satu minggu dan aku masih belum bisa mengingat namaku." Pria itu menyatukan bibirnya dengan milik Changmin, "Setidaknya beritahu namaku, _baby._"

Changmin sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya setelah kecupan ringan itu. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jas kerjanya, meremas kartu identitas di dalamnya. Ia menatap wajah tampan di depannya, mulai menyukai pria itu. Orang yang sekarang ini hanya ada untuknya, ia juga ingin nama yang juga hanya darinya.

"Yunho", katanya pelan kemudian tersenyum. Menyukai ketika nama itu terucap dari bibirnya.

"Yunho?"

"Yunho"

"Mulai sekarang, teriakkan nama itu."

.

Changmin menyebut Yunho sebagai keberuntungan. Membuat dirinya merasa lebih baik. Ia selalu mengawali pagi dengan _mood_ yang tinggi, berdampak pada yang tertata rapi. Ia tidak lagi mendapat masalah dengan pekerjaanya. Bersyukur pada kebijakan perusahaan, bosnya yang menyebalkan itu pergi entah kemana. Dan atasan yang baru adalah orang yang lebih ramah.

Ia juga tidak lagi menghiraukan masalah keluarganya. Karena sekarang ia telah memiliki seseorang yang peduli padanya, mencintainya.

"Kau sudah pulang, _baby_", sebuah kecupan menyambutnya ketika pulang kerja, senyum tulus, dan bau masakan yang gagal. Changmin akan selalu tersenyum melihat hal itu. Selalu sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Yunho adalah orang yang hangat. Entah memang aslinya dia orang yang seperti itu atau setelah bertemu dengan Changmin. Tapi, Changmin tidak peduli. Yang bersamanya sekarang adalah Yunho.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memasak,"

"Tapi aku ingin memasak untukmu di hari yang spesial ini."

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Hari ini ulang tahunmu, _baby_. Aku lihat di kalender."

Changmin melumat bibir berbentuk hati itu. Merasa diperhatikan membuat dadanya menghangat. Yunho mengarahkan tubuh mereka menuju ruangan yang Changmin tahu persis adalah kamar mereka. Detik kemudian mereka sudah saling menjamah tubuh pasangannya dan mendesah bersama.

.

Hampir setahun mereka bersama.Changmin benar-benar menikmati waktu yang mereka habiskan berdua. Ia merasa sangat terbiasa dengan kehadiran Yunho. Ia mencintai pria itu dan sepenuhnya menyadarinya.

Mereka sedang berada di sebuah _department store_. Berbelanja untuk keperluan perayaan hari jadi mereka besok. Tanggal yang sama ketika Yunho siuman setelah kecelakaan. Changmin sengaja memilih hari saat pertama kali Yunho melihatnya dan mengetahui status hubungan mereka.

Tempat ini lumayan sesak, banyak orang berlalu-lalang di sekeliling mereka. Beberapa toko memasang diskon besar-besaran yang menarik para pembeli. Orang-orang mengobrol dan bercanda. Situasi yang ramai. Yunho menggandeng tangan Changmin agar tidak terpisah.

"Ayah!", seorang anak kecil berteriak.

Changmin terpaku ketika anak itu menarik mantel Yunho. Anak itu menangis, memeluk kaki pria itu erat. Seorang wanita datang kemudian berurai air mata. Ia menyebut sebuah nama yang ditujukan untuk Yunho. Wanita itu memeluk Yunho sambil berucap cepat. Changmin berusaha memisahkannya dari kekasihnya. Namun, ia membeku ketika pria itu membalas pelukan itu.

Ia pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan keluarga kecil yang tengah mengadakan reuni mengharukan. Changmin tahu hari ini akan datang, ia tahu. Yunho bukan miliknya dari awal. Tapi tetap saja, ini terlalu menyakitkan untuknya. Kebersamaan mereka sudah berakhir, sehari sebelum perayaan. Ia lebih membenci hidupnya yang sekarang. Terasa hampa.

.

Ini sudah seminggu Changmin bolos kerja. Ia merasa tidak bersemangat pergi ke kantor, makan juga ia malas. Hal ini membuahkan surat panggilan dari perusahaannya.

Ia tidak siap, sungguh. Pagi tadi teman sekantornya memberi tahu bahwa atasannya yang lama sudah kembali dan ingin menghadap staff 'favorit'nya ini. Ragu untuk mengetuk pintu kayu di depannya. Tapi akhirnya toh ia tetap melakukannya, mau tidak mau. Meski, ia tidak menyukai bos pemarah itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"…"

"Sepertinya kau tidak makan dengan teratur belakangan ini. Dan kau bolos kerja,"

"Saya ingin mengundurkan diri"

"Apa?"

"Saya mengajukan surat pengunduran diri saya hari ini."

.

Changmin tengah duduk di bangku taman dekat apartemennya. Di bawah pohon dekat pintu masuk utara. Sudah menjadi rutinitas sekitar satu tahun ini. Kebiasaannya dan Yunho pada hari minggu sore. Tapi sekarang ini dia duduk sendiri, menatap langit dengan mata basah.

"Boleh kutemani?"

Changmin tidak menjawab. Dari suaranya ia tahu siapa yang berbicara padanya, orang yang kemarin lusa ditemuinya untuk mengundurkan diri. Mantan atasanya. Ia membiarkan pria itu mengambil tempat di sampingnya, tempat Yunho biasa duduk. Ia juga tidak bereaksi ketika pria itu menghapus air mata di pipinya. Pria itu menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Changmin, tapi matanya tetap berada disana.

"Aku menikah dengan istriku bukan karena cinta. Kami dinikahkan oleh orang tua atas dasar bisnis keluarga."

Pria jangkung itu bergeming. Ia tidak peduli dengan pria di sampingnya dan apa yang sedang dibicarakannya. Tidak habis pikir kenapa mantan atasannya itu merasa perlu untuk menceritakan masalah keluarganya. Changmin sedikit membuka matanya, langit berwarna sedikit kemerahan lebih menarik daripada cerita yang tidak ingin dia dengar.

"Tidak ada dari kami yang menganggap hubungan kami adalah keluarga. Kami menyikapi status kami seperti profesional bisnis, hanya sebatas tuntutan peran."

"..."

"Tapi terasa berbeda ketika bersamamu. Benar-benar seperti sebuah keluarga, saling berbagi dan melengkapi."

"..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Changmin. Meski tidak terikat status, tapi kita tetap bisa bersama."

Changmin merasakan pipinya kembali basah. Sebuah tangan meraih pipinya, memutar kepalanya agar berpaling kepadanya. Pada akhirnya, Changmin menatap manik coklat itu juga. Memandang wajah tampan di depannya.

"Sebut namaku, Changmin."

"Yunho"

-end-

**Shierryan**


End file.
